Heir to Eternia
by BookEndz
Summary: Prince Adam's desire to prove his aptitude and worthiness as Eternia's ruler sends him on a personal mission outside the safety of the Palace walls. However the evil forces conspiring beyond the Dark Hemisphere have motives of their own, and Adam will soon learn the true calling of a King.
1. Chapter 1

The tranquil lull of nature blanketed the forest atmosphere. The soft whisper of the wind through the thick branches, the whir of insect wings, a distant caw of a bird of prey. Slinking through the thicket, a Sabre Cat stealthily hunted for its next meal with the fervent caution only a feline creature possesses. It paused in its tracks; sniffing the air, unsure of where to proceed next.

The silence was suddenly broken as a metallic bolt whizzed through the forest, imbedding in a mighty oak mere inches from the cat's haunches with a splintering thud. The Sabre Cat instantly sprung into the tall bushes on pure instinct, vanishing from sight just as quickly as the projectile itself.

"Curse the Ancients!" muttered Randor as he trounced through the clearing, no longer concerned with being detected.

"A fine shot nonetheless, my liege." The King's Man-At-Arms attempted to console him, following closely behind.

"Please spare me, Duncan. I'm afraid these old eyes aren't as keen as they once were." King Randor stopped to take a swig from his canteen and retrieved his failed missile.

"Those days weren't that long ago it seems, I still remember them clearly."

Despite King Randor dismissing his efforts, the noble soldier couldn't help but offer kind words to the man he had so loyally served the majority of his life. Just as the Sabre Cat had acted on impulse, the Man-At-Arms did so as well.

The two men took a moment to relax and find their bearings.

"Perhaps we should head back to the Palace, my King. It's getting late, and my lord has a certain engagement he still needs to prepare for."

The last statement was meant as a friendly jibe, a subtle smirk crossed Duncan's face as he surveyed the woods.

"Yes, yes. No need to remind me. The Queen has certainly seen to that with great dedication." King Randor knew that Man-At-Arms was right; he was almost always right, which is clearly why he was his Man-At-Arms.

"Very well, Duncan. Let us retire for the day. Besides I'm quite certain I've managed to scare away every Spine Deer and Bush Tail in Eternia!"

Duncan's smile grew wider as the two made their way home.

* * *

Like the great forest beyond its protective walls, Palace Eternos offered its own sense of solace, particularly within the Royal Gardens. Prince Adam strolled alongside his twin sister Adora, their blonde hair shimmering against reflections of stone.

"I still can't believe Father insists on going hunting with Duncan every year on his anniversary. There are plenty of other days in the year that they can spend chasing animals around."

"Easy, sis. Knowing Duncan, he won't keep him out there long. Besides, its become tradition for him. Calm before the storm." Adam gave a soft chuckle, prodding his sister with his elbow.

"Such male foolishness. I don't know why Mother tolerates it year after year."

Adora sighed over-exaggeratingly, gazing at the statues and monuments of the Ancients, their imposing figures casting long shadows onto the paved pathway. She pondered for a moment whether one day future generations of Eternia would craft marvelous statues of her for others to admire. Almost certainly, they would. But even more so she realized that at least one statue, if not several of She-Ra were sure to exist, and that brought a beaming grin to her face.

"What the…?" Adam halted quickly, jolting Adora out of her daydream.

There before them was a statue Adam had never seen before, despite wandering through the Royal Gardens more times than he could remember. Amid grandiose Ancients that towered around them, a small stone figure stood; its dwarfish stature and peculiar looks seemed odd and out of place.

"Since when did the masons make a statue of Orko?" Adora asked, just as intrigued as her brother.

"They didn't." Adam replied, leaning in closely to examine the statue, just inches from its face.

The statue suddenly burst to life, a massive exhale coming from Orko's mouth like a great gale wind. Prince Adam stumbled backwards, taken totally by surprise. The Princess gasped as she watched the statue come alive, color and life returning to its body with each wheezing breath. Then it became clear to her what had happened, and she couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Orko! What in Eternia are you doing?" Adora asked through her chuckling. The Trollan wizard attempted to respond, but still couldn't catch his breath to muster an answer.

"Let me guess," chimed Adam, "Another magic experiment gone awry?"

Orko was finally able to speak. "Err, yes…but you're only half right. To be fair, the spell has actually gone exactly as it should."

"Is that right? Well if the effect was to scare the Prince half to death, I think you can call it a success," Adora joked.

"Very funny," said Adam, rising to his feet.

"You see, the spell transforms the subject into the most impervious of granite rock," explained Orko, "However for only as long as the subject can hold his or her breath…then the effect wares off, as you both just witnessed. I've been practicing all morning, I'm almost up to three minutes flat!"

Prince Adam had to hand it to Orko; not only had he indeed succeeded in startling him, but he also managed to do what was widely considered abnormal for the Court Wizard; he had flawlessly cast an impressive spell. Although not a magician of any sorts, Adam still recognized that transformation spells, in particular, were very difficult.

Adam was also taken with how long Orko had claimed to hold his breath. Three minutes was practically impossible for any human, so he wondered if perhaps Trollans had stronger lung structure. Or maybe they required less air to circulate their smaller bodies.

"A fine spell, Orko, but shouldn't you be helping prepare for my parents' ceremony this evening?"

"Of course," he replied, "But I just had to see how this spell would perform first. Besides, I have lots of helping hands here at the Palace; Madamme Raaz is here, along with Uncle Montork and my beloved Drelle." The wizard dwelled for a moment on the last one, lingering in affection.

"I see. With all these Trollans around we shouldn't be short on entertainment, either," bemused Adam.

"To be honest, I'm glad you both found me, I also have a somewhat important matter to discuss."

"Please, go on Orko," said Adora, interested in why Orko's tone suddenly changed.

"Well its probably nothing, but I've been picking up odd disturbances in some of the energies in the Kingdom. Just beyond the Eternian Badlands, to be exact."

"What kind of disturbances?" asked Adam.

"Oh, nothing too unsettling, but it did manage to peak my curiosity. Keeping in mind that tonight's festivities are bringing visitors in from several different worlds, so I figured anomalies in the dimensional barriers were to be expected. Still, this one in particular doesn't feel right to me, so I thought I'd atleast mention it."

"You did right, Court Magician," stated Adam, raising his hand to his chin to contemplate. "This might be worth investigating, especially if your senses are telling you something's amiss."

"Perhaps we should tell Duncan. He can assemble a scouting party," suggested Adora.

"It might be hours before Duncan and father return. We may not be able to afford to wait," said Adam. He paused to think for a moment. "I'll find one of the other Masters to lead the scout. Besides, if something were to happen, we will need Man-At-Arms here to command the guard."

"You're right," Adora agreed. She was glad to see her brother making smarter, more thought out plans. He really seemed to be transitioning from less of a Prince's role to that of a true King's, despite what she knew others thought about Adam's supposed ineptitude.

"Well I'll leave it up to you now, Prince Adam," said Orko as he began to float away, "Oh, and here – before I go, each of you take one of these."

Orko handed each sibling a small round stone, concealable even in his tiny palm. "Each of these stones is enchanted with the spell. Just grasp it in your hand and hold your breath – the stone will do the rest! Who knows, might come in handy. Our Royal Family can never have too much protection!"

And with that Orko zipped away, leaving the two processing everything that had just occurred.

"So who do you think is the right choice to send on the scout?" Adora queried, eager to see who he might choose.

"The obvious choice would be Mekaneck," answered Adam, "seeing as he is the main scout for the Masters, and he most likely wouldn't even have to leave the Palace grounds. However I've decided to investigate the matter personally, after acquiring some details from Mekaneck first."

"What? Adam, are you sure that's wise?" Adora countered, beginning to think her previous judgments about him were made too soon.

"Wise, I'm not so sure. But I feel that I need to take care of this on my own. I want to prove to my father – and myself – that I'm entirely capable of handling matters like this that may threaten Eternos."

"Do you really think this is that serious?" said Adora, still uncertain of her brother's decision.

"Hopefully it's not, of course, and Orko is just overly paranoid. But then again, if Skeletor or other evil forces wanted to plan something, an occasion such as this would be a good opportunity for them, advancing on us while we're distracted with celebration."

Both seemed entirely plausible, but Adora still didn't like the fact that her brother was going to go himself, especially on their parents' anniversary. Knowing Adam's misfortunes in the past, this plan of his might entirely backfire if he wasn't present for the Royal proceedings. Still, Adora understood why Adam came to this decision, so she didn't express these doubts. She also knew Adam had made up his mind, and debating with him further about it would merely waste time.

"Alright Adam. I'll do my best to cover for you while you're away," Adora promised, "but you better make sure you're back in time for the procession. I don't think I need to tell you what that may result in if you aren't."

Adam nodded his head. "Well I guess that doesn't leave much time. I'd better see our tall-necked friend at once."

"Be careful, brother." Adora pleaded, hugging him quickly yet firmly.

"I will. I'll be back in no time."

Adam hustled off, leaving his sister alone in the Gardens, the shadows of the Ancients crawling even longer as the sun continued to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Man-At-Arms and the King entered the Palace through the private gate, not wanting to be seen by the public before the King was able to prepare for the ceremony.

As they returned to the Main Hall of the Palace, they encountered Teela as she was also returning from the barracks.

"Father! Back from the hunt so soon? I take it the beasts of Eternia managed to live to see another day?"

Duncan smiled at his daughter; despite being an adopted child, she certainly managed to take on some of her surrogate father's wry sense of humor.

"You are correct, Teela my dear. And how goes the training of our new Palace Guard recruits?

"They're coming along," Teela admitted. "Our Royal Guard is also prepared for the Royal Procession. They are standing by in their quarters."

"Very good, Teela. Now if you'll excuse me, I must begin to get ready myself," said the King as he began to head to his chambers.

"Of course, your Highness." Teela bowed swiftly as the King passed. She didn't mind at all that her father accompanied Randor on his yearly hunt; it allowed her even more time to fill in for him with other responsibilities, such as training new soldiers and continuing some of his research.

"How are the other members of the Royal Family today? Aside from the Queen, whom I imagine has barely been seen by anyone all morning." Duncan asked his daughter as they made their way out the hall.

"I saw Adam and Adora heading to the Royal Gardens earlier when I began training, but I haven't seen them since. No doubt they are seeing to their own preparations as well – at least Adora should be…"

Duncan shot her a look out of the corner of his eye, although she wasn't paying attention. He knew many shared the same opinion of the Prince; that he was just like any prince; spoiled, lazy, irresponsible.

Stigmas such as these are hard to remove once applied, especially when it came to Royalty. Adam and his family were regarded with such esteem by the people of Eternia, that any negative connotations also became just as equally, if not moreso detrimental.

If only it was common knowledge of the Prince's alter ego, they wouldn't have such reservations about him. Anyone could easily understand Adam's misgivings if they knew the pressures he faced as Grayskull's true champion. But there is always another side to every coin, and Duncan knew deep in his heart it was best to keep his identity a secret, even if that meant damaging his character; because if word spread that Prince Adam was actually He-Man, it opened a much greater degree of danger for the Prince and the Royal Family.

"I think I'll rest a while before this evenings' engagement." Duncan concluded, "Perhaps you should do the same? I'm sure you're tired from training all morning."

"In a while," Teela said, as she kissed her father fondly on his cheek. They parted ways, and Duncan knew his daughter had no intention of resting. It was becoming more and more difficult for even him to keep up with her these days.

* * *

Luckily it didn't take long for Adam to locate Mekaneck. Besides his personal quarters, the Master spy could usually be found in one of the Palace Towers, since that gave him an even greater vantage point without even having to use his robotic neck to its fullest advantage. Adam happened to check there first anyway, since it was closer to the Gardens.

They both stood atop the North Tower, the wind picking up and howling softly as they peered across Eternos.

"Well, Orius – what can you tell me?"

The cyborg's head swiveled slightly from side to side as he scanned the horizon.

"My sensors are definitely picking up something," informed Mekaneck, now locked onto the exact area that Orko had described. "The magician was right, it's an abnormal kind of energy disturbance. I'd better go in for a closer look."

And without hesitation, Mekaneck proceeded to do what he did best – his neck flung out like a fishing line, zooming out over the city walls. Within minutes, the cyborg's neck began to slow as his head approached the outskirts of the Eternian Badlands.

Silence as the spy continued scouting, his scanners drawing in data. "I found it." He finally confirmed, "It's a cloaked target, large – most likely a caravan of some kind."

Interesting, thought Adam. Surely if friendly visitors were arriving to attend the Royal Ceremony, they wouldn't feel the need to cloak themselves, unless they were being overcautious. But an overcautious group of travelers wouldn't take a route through the Badlands, known across many lands as a treacherous place.

That seemed illogical and somewhat fishy to him, and coupled with what Orko's intuitions had told him earlier, The Prince now decided to give the situation more imminence. Even Mekaneck seemed more intrigued with the scenario than usual.

"Smugglers, perhaps?" Adam guessed, hoping the spy could give him more.

"Very possible," he replied, "Although dangerous, they may be traveling through the Badlands to add further cover." The cyborg grimaced as he attempted to decipher more. "Their cloak is highly advanced, I'm not getting much feedback. It's going to take some time if I'm even able to reveal it."

"Thank you, Orius – however I'm afraid that as usual, time is not at our expense."

Adam headed for the Tower stairs, but hesitated at the door and turned around. "I need your discretion about this for the time being, Master spy," he said, "I don't want to worry my father and the others with this on the day of his anniversary. He has enough matters to attend to, I'm going to handle this myself."

"Very well, Prince Adam. As you see fit." Mekaneck paused in the doorway as well. "And if I may be so bold as to ask The Prince for a favor as well..."

Adam turned to face the cyborg. "Of course. Anything in my power."

"If any conflict should arise, please do not hesitate to call upon me as one of your Masters in the field of battle." Mekaneck stated boldly.

"I certainly will Orius, you have my word," the Prince promised as he descended the first flight of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Marlena sat before her ornate vanity mirror, studying her own reflection as her hand maidens swarmed around her; hemming her evening gown, intricately braiding her hair, applying various oils and lotions to her pure milky skin.

The evenings' festivities centered around her, and the Queen knew it. An anniversary's function is to commemorate the sanctity of a marriage, to recognize its continued prevalence and longevity as well as represent the lasting harmony between husband and wife, or in this instance, between King and Queen.

Still, despite the betrothing of man and woman being a supposedly equal exchange in most affairs, Marlena felt that the limelight shined mainly on her, and therefore the majority of the preparations naturally fell on her shoulders, while The King seemed to get off easy; spending most of the morning gallivanting in the woods with Duncan and delegating most of the ceremonial duties to his Royal staff.

It wasn't necessarily that the King took this event lightly; it just seemed that over the many years of his ruling he was less concerned with pomp and circumstance; setting the image of Royalty for the subjects to respect and admire – he had acquired those qualities through his steadfast defending of the Kingdom under his fine leadership.

Marlena felt the pins and needles of anxiety from her now becoming the center of attention, representing the holy unity of the Royal Family and the continued prosperity of Eternia. In these times of peril, it was the Queen that the people, especially the womenfolk, looked to for hope and as a symbol of love and happiness that would prevail over the forces of darkness.

As if right on cue, Randor entered the Queen's chambers followed by two of his Royal Guardsmen, who halted outside the chamber door. The chattering of the hand maidens instantly quelled, and the air in the room shifted to a formal tone.

"My Queen, I'd like to speak to you in private," stated the King, he himself no longer dressed in his hunting attire but now adorning his formal robes and crown. With a slight nod of the Queen, the hand maidens quickly dispersed, leaving trinkets and beauty accessories behind.

"I'm all yours, my King." The Queen smiled, wondering if he had even noticed her ongoing change in appearance. Randor approached behind her, reaching his arms over her shoulders and admiring them both in the mirror.

"You're as beautiful now as the day we made our sacred vows, thirty years ago." She didn't visibly blush, but on the inside Marlena was still as susceptible to the King's laurels as she was the day she had fallen in love with him.

The Queen tenderly placed her hand on his, staring up at him in the looking glass. "I came to a realization on my morning hunt," professed Randor, "life can be so fragile, so uncertain, and without a moment's notice it can be snuffed out…" The Queen's smile diminished, moving her hand to her lap.

"I don't mean to sound morbid," The King continued, "but in knowing that our days on Eternia are numbered, I feel the desire now more than ever to take greater measures in securing my legacy." The King removed his embrace, and began pacing to the other side of the room.

"I know that Adam has had his disappointments, and he still has much to learn about taking on the Royal Crown." The King stood at the large bay windows, gazing out across Eternos. "But I've decided to allow him to lead the Royal Procession this evening in my stead."

Queen Marlena wasn't entirely shocked by this, but was still somewhat taken aback. Every year Randor reveled in leading his most prestigious soldiers through the town proper; their Royal armor clanging in unison as they marched, the humble subjects of Eternia bowing before him.

He always thought he would eventually grow tired of the tremendous reverence, but every year he still found himself enjoying it just the same. However, he felt that this year it was time to give his son a chance to also share the feeling.

"Well if it's my praise and support that you seek, my King, it is yours," expressed the Queen, a smile beginning to return to her lips. "Perhaps this will give our son the boost of confidence he needs, as well as help sway some of the unpleasant public opinion about his character."

"My sentiments exactly," The King agreed, turning to once again approach Marlena, the sunlight pouring into the room and illuminating her face.

"I know that I've stated this before, but despite all the hardships this Kingdom has faced, both under my rule and those before me, the people of Eternia are so very fortunate." The King reached down to grab his wife's hands gently.

"They live in a lush, abundant land with many great places to explore, a King that sincerely cares for their well-being and would sacrifice himself for them…" he paused to clasp one of her hands within his, "and the most radiant, tender and beloved Queen throughout the Universe."

Tears began to well in Marlena's eyes. "Oh stop, Randor. It will take the handmaids another half an hour to re-apply my makeup." She could no longer contain herself. The Queen was now blushing a full shade of red.

* * *

With the morning quickly fading away, Adam knew that he had to depart soon. Even if he rode hard straight through to the Badlands, he'd be lucky if he was able to return to the Palace in time to prepare for the ceremony.

'Its not too late,' the Prince thought to himself, 'You can still recruit some of the Masters to search the Badlands.' At first this thought seemed a great comfort and relief to Adam. He could go about the rest of his day with ease, knowing that the situation was being handled by Eternia's greatest warriors.

But that was what always happened. He had always relied on Duncan, Ram-Man, even Teela – to take care of things when the going got tough. When was it time to prove to the people of Eternia, as well as the Masters of the Universe, that Prince Adam was a respectable leader as well? Besides, if the Prince couldn't handle a simple scouting mission like this, how was he supposed to ever rule Eternia as its King?

These thoughts and others raced through Adam's mind as he dashed out of the tower towards the Palace.

'I'll just find out what's happening out there, and report back to Duncan later,' Adam convinced himself. Still, he'd need some supplies, at least a canteen and scouting gear. He'd also need to get Cringer out of the Royal Stables.

And what of the Sword of Power? Adam realized. He had been so consumed with living up to his own name as Prince Adam, he had almost forgotten about the fact that he had the combined power of the Elders at his disposal.

But again, remorse returned to his conscience. How long must he rely on He-Man to always overcome in the face of adversity? Was Adam not capable enough? Had he gone so long in depending on others that he himself had grown utterly worthless?

The Prince refused to give in to such pessimistic views of himself. Even still, there was no reason that he had to be blinded by his own sense of pride. Carrying out this mission as Adam didn't mean he had to do it alone. Having someone accompany him on the scout would be ideal; someone to watch his back as well as a second pair of eyes.

Despite this, Adam couldn't convince himself to leave the safety of the Palace walls without the Sword of Power. He had no idea what he would encounter on his journey to the Badlands, but he knew that if the situation arose, he didn't want to be without He-Man's aid, just in case.

Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone, the Prince thought. Someone to help him depart the Palace quickly and undetected, and with the supplies he needed. Someone adept at covert missions, a fellow spy such as Mechanek.

Duncan might eventually realize that one of the Masters was gone or didn't check in at the barracks, and that might arouse suspicion. And Adora needn't go, having both the Royal children gone would be a bad idea, besides he needed her at the Palace to cover for him.

Then the train of thought halted. He knew just the companion. Adam rounded the corner of the street, making a beeline towards the Archery Range.


	4. Chapter 4

With the evening's preparations in full swing, the entire Palace was buzzing with activity. Servants bustled around eagerly, The Royal Guard polishing their armor in the barracks, while back in the Palace Mess Hall kitchen, a handful of Trollans had duties of their own.

"A great Trollan wizard, stuck doing dishes like a common servant!" Montork exclaimed as he furiously sent plates splashing through a conjured up miniature waterfall.

"Oh stop bellyaching Montork," retorted Madamme Raaz, sending elegant silverware dancing through the air like silver dragonflies, sorting each utensil and landing them in neat rows.

"Yeah Uncle, complaining won't make the chore go by any faster," his nephew Orko chimed in, "Besides, everyone knows Trollan magic is great at expediting menial tasks such as doing the dishes for the entire Royal Ceremony!"

While Orko caught each wet plate midair that his Uncle passed to him, he'd send them in a furious juggling cycle causing them to dry quickly in the rapid whirlwind.

The Court Magician's mind began to wander as his focus on the dishes started to slip, their circling becoming more and more erratic. He was worried about Prince Adam. He had a strange premonition, similar to the one he had earlier, that something wasn't quite right.

One of the many reasons Trollans were chosen by the Eternals as the dedicated guardians of the Sword of Power was their supernatural connection they formed with its bearer – able to sense impending danger to both the weapon and its handler.

'Prince Adam might be stubborn enough to journey to the Badlands by himself,' Orko realized, 'and he just might be foolish enough to leave without the Sword of Power.' The notion of Prince Adam venturing into the Badlands without the aid of He-Man disturbed the Trollan, the thought sent the dishes crashing to the ground as the magician lost mental control.

Montork winced as pieces of Royal dishware shattered, causing both himself and Raaz to also lose their focus, thereby causing an even bigger crash.

"Orko!" Montork scolded. Madamme Raaz sighed and nodded to her familiar leaning in the corner, and Broom obediently jumped over and began sweeping up pieces of broken dishes.

"Gee, I'm so sorry, I guess I spaced out for a moment," Orko shrugged, trying to disguise his sudden alarm. "I just remembered, there's something I need to take care of right away! I'll be back in a moment!" And without an explanation the Court Magician sped towards the exit.

"Now what was that he was saying about Trollan magic making chores go by quicker?" Montork asked Broom rhetorically, who silently but diligently scooped up the Royal mess.

* * *

'Never a dull moment.' Bow thought to himself as he walked briskly through Eternos Square. 'Here I was, expecting to spend a joyous evening praising our good rulers of Eternia, drinking the best wine in the Kingdom and enjoying the company of the lovely Princess Adora, but instead I've been roped into Prince Adam's personal scouting mission to the Badlands!'

That was somewhat of a selfish thought.

Prince Adam asked for his aid, and in turn, Eternia's aid. He should have felt honored that he was the Prince's ideal choice to accompany him. After all, he was the most renowned scout in Etheria's rebellion, not to mention the best archer this side of Eternia.

But that Royal wine sure is tasty. And Princess Adora…well, he needn't distract himself with such thoughts right now.

Even though he secretly regarded the Prince as somewhat of a spoiled brat, he was beginning to respect him somewhat. Instead of his usual opting to calling upon Duncan or the Masters to handle military affairs, he was deciding to take on this mission by himself, unbeknownst to the King and the others. Sounds like something he would find himself doing for the people of Etheria.

He understood why Adam had asked him to sneak Cringer out of the Royal Stables; seeing the Prince leave with his loyal steed would arouse suspicion. And although skysleds would enable them to travel to the Badlands in no time, this was a covert mission so land travel was paramount.

What Bow didn't fully comprehend was why Adam needed him to retrieve his Royal Sword from his chambers as well. Bow had other swords he could lend the Prince; sure maybe not as finely crafted as that of Royal forgery, but sufficient enough for a scout mission. But upon offering one to him, the Prince seemed so adamant, nervous even, that he absolutely had to have his Royal Sword with him.

'I guess that would be like traveling without my trusty bow,' He concluded, making his way into the Royal Palace. One of the Royal Guards greeted him as he entered.

"A fine day, Sir Bow. Ready to enjoy this evening's festivities?" The guard chortled.

"Oh indeed I shall," Bow said forcing a smile, "so much that I'll even enjoy them for you as well guardsman!" Bow made his way into the Main Hall. "That is, if I'm able to get back in time." He muttered under his breath.

The bowman strode quickly up to the Royal Wing; passing by Adora's chambers he paused to listen of any indication she was inside. Silence. He wondered for a moment how she would look in her Royal gown later, how she might arrange her hair and ensemble. Then the urgency of Adam and his scout returned, and the intimate thought vanished.

'Strange,' Bow thought as he turned the key to Adam's chambers he had given him. The door was already unlocked. Perhaps Adam had forgotten to lock it in his haste. Then he heard a noise inside, a fumbling around of some sort. Bow placed a hand on his sword hilt and cautiously entered the room.

The room was empty at first, no indication of an intruder. The scout silently moved to the other side, discovering a figure rummaging in the back closet.

"Halt intruder! Identify yourself!" Bow shouted. The supposed invader leapt into the air by surprise, then there was a brief flash of light as Orko spun around to face him.

"Court Magician! I should have guessed." Bow sighed as he relaxed his stance. "What brings you in here sneaking around the Prince's quarters?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Bow." Orko retorted, visibly hiding something behind him.

"I'm looking for Adora," said Bow, "she wasn't in her chambers, so I thought she might be in here. The door was unlocked." Bow raised a curious eyebrow. "What's that you're hiding behind your back, magician?"

"Oh this?" Orko answered nervously, "I had to fetch this..uh…Royal Curtain Rod for the Queen. You know how she is, wanting the Banquet Hall at its finest!"

"Yes, I'm sure." Bow replied, still not fully convinced.

Just then Teela stormed into the room, weapon drawn, followed by two Royal Guardsmen.

"What's going on in here?" Teela demanded, "I heard shouting."

"Uh, well, we were, uh…" the two suspects bumbled for an alibi. "We were looking for the Prince, but as you can see, he's not here."

"Of course he's not." Teela stated, lowering her staff. "On the day of his parents' anniversary, why in Eternia would the Prince be present at the Palace?" she said sarcastically.

"If you'll excuse me, Teela, I'm needed back at the Mess Hall…" Orko attempted to float past the captain.

"Not so fast, Orko." She halted him, eyeing the object in his grasp. "Curtain rods, huh? Well, someone's gotta do it I suppose." She stepped aside and allowed the mage passage.

"Now I suggest you both get out of here at once," Teela ordered. "And if either of you two happen to find the Prince, tell him he needs to return immediately. The King is having him lead the Royal Procession this evening, and he'd better be ready!"

Before either could respond, Teela spun around and marched out, the guardsmen behind her.

'Uh oh.' the two thought in unison as they left the Prince's quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

The Captain of the Guard stormed out of Prince Adam's chambers, dismissing the Royal Guardsmen following her with a wave of her hand. "As you were." She commanded half-heartedly, retreating back down the hall towards the opposite end of the Palace.

Teela was exceptionally mad at Prince Adam. She had grown to accept this behavior out of him, in fact she expected it from him. But this was the type of day that there should be no excuse, no prior obligation, no other reason to not do the one thing Prince Adam was obliged to do in his role as Prince: be present.

She was also angry because she felt the Prince was ungrateful of his place and title. Here she was, an adopted child who never had the privelage of knowing her mother, and who had worked extremely hard to prove herself as Captain of the Guard. It wasn't a birthright, not something just given to her. She had to earn it.

'Ungrateful, stuck up, irresponsible…' Teela ran through her mental list as she burst out into the Main Hall, walking briskly towards the exit door. She had scoured everywhere inside the Palace, but was determined to find the lethargic Prince, most likely passed out somewhere outside the Palace grounds.

'Why couldn't the Prince be more like He-Man?' Teela pondered. Her attitude began to change as her thoughts shifted to those of the mighty warrior instead. 'Now there was a real ruler – a real man.' Teela admitted to herself. 'In fact, instead of Adam being more like He-Man, why couldn't He-Man just be Prince, no, better yet – King of Eternia?'

Teela stopped for a moment outside to revel in that notion. He-Man, Grayskull's anointed champion – Ruler of all of Eternia, with his loyal Captain of the Guard ruling at his side.

The fantasy went even further – Teela's mind reeled at the thought of joining him in holy matrimony as Queen Teela of Eternia, proud ruler of the Kingdom, great heroine in the field of battle. There was nothing that the two couldn't accomplish, she thought as she approached the Royal Stables.

Why hadn't she thought of checking here first? Teela wondered as she entered. 'Probably the smell,' she instantly realized, peering around at the occupied stables; the Royal mounts staring back at her emotionless.

She then noticed Adora's unicorn Swiftwind, turning its head as if to greet her as she passed. The telepathic creature was immensely intelligent, if only Teela had the ability to communicate with it like Adora did.

Beside Swiftwind's quarters, the next two corrals were vacant; that of Bow's noble steed Arrow as well as the green and yellow tiger belonging to the Prince. Teela stood there, gazing at the two empty stables, trying to put the pieces together. She had just seen Bow with Orko in Adam's chambers, both of them acting somewhat strange. Now Arrow was gone, along with Cringer. She concluded that Bow and The Prince were up to something, no doubt.

Teela looked over and spotted one of the stable boys returning with a jug of water. "Young lad, tell me why these two stables are empty," Teela ordered. The grimy stable boy stopped dead in his tracks, not expecting to see the captain at this part of the Palace.

"Well, captain, uh…Sir Bow came in here a while ago, saying he needed to take them out for some fresh air. Not long ago, in fact." The boy stood nervously, not sure if he'd said the right words or not.

"As you were," Teela commanded, repeating the words and waving her hand in the same fashion as she did earlier, as if treating both Royal Guardsman and common stable boy in equal regard.

* * *

Unlike her parents, Adora didn't mind being seen by the public before the Royal Procession began. Both her and Adam had adopted a certain modesty and carefree attitude when it came to their Royal heritage that separated them from their parents.

Still, Adora looked quite becoming in her afternoon attire as she winded through Eternos Market. She had decided to venture through the bustling market streets to pass the time before the evening ceremony, as well as distract her from the recurring thoughts of her brother's journey beyond the Palace. And what activity could distract a young woman better than shopping?

She was beginning to regret letting Adam take off on his solo venture so easily; she should have put up more resistance or at least convinced him to allow one of the Masters to accompany him for security. She always knew Adam was hard headed; she could even remember times as children when they used to play together and the enormous tantrums he'd throw when he didn't get his way.

Naturally he had matured over the years, but to her fascination the trait had never fully left her brother; it only matured along with him, losing its childish substance and giving way to an older, more rigid stubbornness.

As Adora made her way down the many tents and makeshift booths that comprised the Market, many would stop strolling and browsing to acknowledge her, others would quell their loud, incessant bartering and switch dramatically to a formal pleasance as she passed.

Adora smiled back cordially to Eternia's subjects; many walks of life came from all across the Kingdom and surrounding ones to attend the Royal Anniversary and its proceedings.

Many also came to set up shop in Eternos' renowned Marketplace; it was regarded by most subjects as the largest and best bazaar across the land. There were travelers soliciting wares from all over Eternia; The Mystic Mountains, The Crystal Sea, even precious stones from the village of the Rock People.

"Perhaps the Royal Princess would fancy some new jewelry from the Hinterlands?" offered a merchant at a corner booth as Adora strolled by.

Adora stopped to browse the shopkeeper's wares; she couldn't recall owning or ever even seeing jewelry from that region, so she decided to take a look.

'Nothing special', she thought as she perused over the earrings and necklaces. Then her eyes shifted upwards and fell upon the merchant himself, and Adora instantly became more involved.

The handsome, rugged-looking jeweler grinned warmly at her, his overall appearance and demeanor had a tribal, nomadic quality to him that attracted the Princess immediately; an almost exact counteract to herself. But what really drew Adora to him was his eyes; a dark, intense blue that came across as more purple colored, they hypnotized the Princess as she searched for words.

"They're lovely…" Adora uttered, not exactly referring to the jewelry. The tribesman brushed a hand through a black mane of hair. "Made more lovely in the presence of Your Highness." His words were deep and even, which also began to intoxicate her senses. She was captivated by the man; his sun bleached, sculptured body rivaled even He-Man's.

"Did you make these yourself?" Adora asked, trying to avoid an awkward silence. The man nodded, not losing eye contact with her, still retaining the same broad grin. His movement seemed mechanical as he reached under the table, procuring another item separated from the main display.

"This one, however, I did not. I found it one day while hunting near my homelands. The jewel fashioned inside is one I've never seen, I'm convinced it's from another world."

He held the amulet aloft, swaying it gently back and forth in his hand. It was simple yet fascinating, pure in every way possible. Nothing more than a thin gold chain connecting a dark blue gem no larger than a hawk's egg, yet it captured Adora's attention like no piece of jewelry she had ever seen; and this coming from the Royal Princess of Etheria.

"My original intentions were to present this amulet to The Queen as an anniversary gift," said the man, slowly lifting the trinket up to Adora's eye level, "However I've just decided its much more appropriate on the neck of Your Highness. The Queen has her share of necklaces, this year The Princess deserves one. Please accept it as a token of appreciation on this joyous day."

As the merchant extended the amulet, time seemed to almost slow as the Princess stared at it, barely even hesitating as she cradled it with two hands.

"Why thank you, kind shopkeeper. That is incredibly generous of you, please tell me your name…" asked Adora, surprised at herself for how she was fawning over the man, her veil of Royalty beginning to slip.

"I am Lomak, just a simple merchant and hunter from beyond the Eternian Oasis. I travel all over Eternia selling my wares. I merely ask the Princess wear the necklace this evening at the Royal Procession, as a show of good faith towards my people," the man stated boldly.

"I shall heed your request, simple Lomak," Adora responded flirtatiously, her lips curling at one end, "And as a show of thanks for your gift, your presence is welcome at the Royal Feast this evening, as one of my honored guests." Adora invited the stranger, secretly shocked at how open she was with this intriguing nomad. She slowly slipped the necklace around her head, it fell gently on her bosom and rested perfectly as if made specially for her.

"It would be my honor," Lomak replied, admiring the Princess as she adorned the amulet. Adora finally began to regain some semblance of reality as she spoke, "I must be going now. Please enjoy the festivities this evening." Adora ended curtly, almost embarrassed with herself on how vulnerable she was acting. She threw Lomak another half smile as she worked her way into the moving crowd, not looking back as she continued through the Market.

"Until tonight." The merchant said, the grin finally falling from his mouth. His purple eyes burned as he watched the Princess walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a deep rumbling beneath Eternia. Almost earthquake in nature, the seismic forces echoed far below the surface, traveling at momentous speed like a giant burrowing beast.

The ground trembled as the quake moved across the countryside, causing stones to shift in their place and befall a fence line as it surged beneath one of Eternia's farmlands.

The elderly farmer and his wife sat in their tiny rustic farm house, listening intently as the rumbling grew ever closer and louder. Within moments it was right beneath their feet, uprooting the very foundation of their handmade domicile.

Objects fell from shelves, shattering on the ground. A bookcase toppled, spilling its contents across the floor. The couple gripped each other, frozen with terror as their home collapsed around them, the wall panels crumbling, the roof steadfastly beginning to cave in.

And then it started to die away as it travelled onward, leaving the two unharmed, surrounded by the remnants of its destruction. They were speechless as they sat among the wreckage, the roof creaking overhead.

* * *

They had been riding hard for hours now. It was time to give their faithful steeds a rest, so the two riders slowed to a steady trotting pace when they reached the bottom of a hill beyond the Whispering Woods.

Since Bow knew the forest like none other, they had managed to cut through in very little time. Cringer and Arrow seemed to navigate the forest by total instinct, feeding of each others' senses and reaching the other end with relative ease.

Despite being shady beneath the thick trees overhead when they ventured through the deep thickets, the sun was still shining when they came out the other side; however it now started to begin its downward descent, a giant orange orb slowly dropping on the horizon.

Bow's flying companion Kowl was not there to meet them on the other side; Bow had sent him out to scour the area ahead of them before they entered Whispering Wood, but he hadn't yet returned.

"Perhaps we should wait for him?" Prince Adam wondered, as if reading Bow's thoughts.

"We needn't worry about Kowl. He should be fine. Let's keep moving, The Badlands aren't much further."

Cringer seemed hesitant at first, it wasn't often he ventured past the forest. Adam reassured him with a pat on the side of his jowl, and they pressed onward.

"May I ask you a personal question, Your Majesty?" Bow blurted out of nowhere after several minutes of silent riding.

"Go ahead," said Adam.

"Just how do you intend to explain yourself to King Randor when you aren't present tonight to lead the Royal Procession?"

_Lead _the Royal Procession? The word almost seemed to cut into Adam when he heard it uttered from Bow's lips.

This was news to him, although he didn't make it shown. Still, he thought it somewhat cocky of the bowman to just assume he wouldn't be back in time regardless. There were still a few hours left until dusk before Adam completely disappointed his Father. Again.

"I'm dong what I feel is best for the people of Eternia. The safety of the kingdom takes precedence over a family tradition - Royal or not. I'll have to make him understand that."

Bow nodded his head in agreement, "That's true, Prince Adam. And for making that judgment call, I admire you. However…" The bowman paused before completing his statement.

"Yes, Bow?" The Prince encouraged him to finish.

"Sometimes a Prince – or a King's desire to do what's always absolute right, may cloud him from seeing the forest for the trees…"

Adam was befuddled with the ranger's vague statement. Bow saw his reaction and continued, "I guess what I'm saying is, more than the people of Eternia, or your Father, I believe you are doing this for yourself. Not as a selfish act, but out of pure nobility. And that is the first act of a true King."

Just as these words began to sink in, the brightly colored avian appeared through the clouds, and began its downward descent towards them.

"Kowl has returned!" Adam pointed, the creature landed on its master's gauntlet, squawking excitedly.

"He says there's definitely something out there, but he's not sure what exactly. A mysterious traveler of some kind."

"Yes, we're tracking a stealth-like caravan, most likely smugglers." The Prince clarified. Cringer didn't like the sound of that last part, and gave a nervous yelp.

"Easy, brave Cringer," Bow reassured. "Its times like these that the power of song will inspire you to carry on!" Bow gesticulated wildly, suddenly turning the vibe in the air to lighthearted cheer. He reached into his saddlebag, extracting a small lute.

Kowl simply rolled his giant owl eyes, a preemptive gesture of what was to come. Bow strummed his instrument as he sang an improvised ballad of the Prince's exploits, while both Arrow and Cringer attempted to press their ears flat against their heads.

After a few measures, the tune was broken as Kowl began cawing and flapping about, much to everyone except Bow's appreciation.

"We must be getting close. Song time's over." Bow exchanged his lute for his spyglass, and proceeded to survey the land ahead.

"Stop here." Bow suddenly pulled back on Arrow's reigns, then offered Adam the telescope. "We'll take cover just over there, behind that boulder face." Bow said, taking the lead.

Adam peered through the spyglass, taking a few seconds before finding the target in the distance. He could make out some sort of massive wheeled cart, although its visage seemed to fade in and out in the distance, due to the massive sandstorms the Badlands were known to create, the object seemed no more than a blurry phantasm.

"The sand," Bow stated as they took cover, "It appears to be interfering with their cloaking device."

The Prince took another look. He could now make out a figure at the head of the cart, probably one of its operators. It was a bulky creature – thick, rhino like skin; a horn protruding from its snout.

"Braylocks!" exclaimed Adam.

"Vile creatures. Scourges of Eternia." Bow said in disgust, "They're too stupid to be that organized. They must have been recruited by someone."

There were several more Braylock grunts moving about the top platform, just above what looked like a large metallic cage.

"Theres at least eight of them. No sign of any of Skeletor's lackeys…" The Prince observed. One of the brutes stopped to bend down, messing with what appeared to be a hatch on the top.

Adam strained his eyes, the images obscured through the intense sand blasts. Then he saw them, trapped inside the cage.

Humans, around twenty or so, crowded on top of each other, struggling inside the makeshift prison.

Prince Adam lowered the telescope and turned to Bow.

"Now is the time we prove our nobility."


	7. Chapter 7

He was just a young man back then, and Eternia was different. In many ways it was still the same old Eternia he remembered growing up; but time continued to pass, the ebb and flow of the oceans, the rise and fall of the radiant sun, and at some point Eternia changed. Randor realized it was the moment that he had let go of being a boy and took the momentous journey of becoming a man.

He remembered the day vividly; in the depths of autumn when Eternia was at its most vibrant; its great forests colored with deep shades of orange, yellow and red. They represented warmth to him, of home.

His father King Miro had entered his chamber early that morning, but Randor was already awake, waiting for him. His father had talked about this day to him before, prepping him for his rite of passage into manhood. He told him that only after this journey would he fully understand the value and responsibility of manhood, and only then would he truly be worthy to take on the Royal Crown as his inheritance.

Randor was ready, he thought. He could already imagine himself in the role of King of Eternia, adopting the Crown and Throne before his loyal subjects. He knew that after that day, everything would change. Both for him, and for Eternia.

He remembered saying goodbye to his family, his mother the Queen and his two siblings. He reassured them that he would be fine, that he was looking forward to this day since his father brought it upon him.

He also reflected back on his old friend Duncan. How much younger he was; just a gung-ho stalwart freshly enlisted in the Eternian army.

'No looking back,' Duncan said to him once. 'For both of us.'

King Miro flew him personally in the Royal Airspeeder that morning. The wind was cold and brisk on his entire body, he could feel it deep in his bones as they glided over the kingdom that Randor would one day inherit. He looked down at the orange and red and yellow treetops, stretching bountifully across the land. As time passed, the treetops began to shrink down, more and more until it was nothing but mountains, and there were no more reminders of home.

They landed high in the Mystic Mountains, where the air was thin and even the clouds themselves crept directly overhead. Birds circled around the mountaintops, but no other sign of life was prevalent.

'I will meet you on the other side of this mountain in three days, Randor.' Miro told him. 'Remember what I taught you. More importantly, remember why you're doing this.'

His father's grip on his shoulder was so strong and firm, he thought. He didn't want him to let go of it. He felt safe in his father's grasp, as long as he was there to protect him. He was suddenly reluctant at the final moment, despite thinking he had been prepared the entire time. He felt as if he was losing that security for the last time, venturing out in the cold unknown, never to be the same again.

"Your Majesty." Duncan interrupted. Randor snapped out of his enthralling dream, taking him several moments to come back to his senses. Duncan stood above his bedside, gripping his shoulder concernedly.

"Yes old friend?" Randor asked looking up at him. Duncan tried to bury a look of slight bewilderment, as if the King was already supposed to know why he was there.

"Lord Carnivus and other diplomats are awaiting your presence in the Great Hall. They are here to bestow gifts and tidings from other lands."

"Right, of course. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Randor ushered himself out of bed, still somewhat hazy. He threw his robes around him, then motioned Duncan to follow.

"Come old friend, walk with me. I have an important matter to discuss along the way."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Adam finally asked Bow as they continued to stare down at the creeping object below.

"Probably the same thing you are, my liege." Bow replied, "That we head back to the Palace and alert the Masters."

The thought toiled in the Prince's mind for a moment, a flurry of desire. But the thought soon vanished.

"I'm afraid not." Adam said sternly. "We've come this far. We can't allow them to reach their destination. This is the perfect moment to intercept them."

Bow nodded. He already knew the Prince had no intention of turning back, even before he mentioned it. So much for that Royal wine.

"We're heavily outnumbered. But we attain the element of surprise." Adam began to strategize.

"Plus Braylocks are morons. Never underestimate the inherent fallback of your opponents' stupidity." Bow pontificated, still making light of the situation. Bow retrieved his quiver from Arrow's saddlebag, then turned to Kowl, anxiously observing from atop Arrow's back.

"Kowl, fly to Palace Eternos and alert the guard that—"

He turned to Prince Adam, looking for a sign of approval for him to continue.

"Tell Orko or my sister only. No one else." Prince Adam told the bird. Orko knows of our whereabouts. They'll know what to do."

"Fly like the wind my friend," Bow brushed his noble companion's feathers, the creature nodded and smiled at them before it took flight.

"Now then. Our first priority will be to free those prisoners." Prince Adam began formulating a plan. He had enjoyed many lengthy discussions with Duncan and some of the other Masters concerning battle strategy; it was a subject the Prince especially was drawn to. It was now time to put those discussions to use.

"My smoke arrows can create a cover for us to invade, as well as cause a distraction. I should be able to disable some of the brutes before they catch on."

"Very good." The Prince replied. He walked over and grabbed the sword Bow was originally going to lend him, then he turned to climb atop Cringer's saddle.

"I'll ride in and free them before those guards even know what hit 'em. Hopefully we can all escape in the confusion." Before Bow could even utter a response, the Prince already took off down the cliffside towards the rocky surface below.

"Um…very well…" Bow uttered to no one except himself and Arrow, standing faithfully at his side.

Cringer bounded downward from rocky crag to boulder, then after several mighty leaps they were on the ground, dashing towards the cart. Adam felt a deep concern rooted in his gut; he was without the Sword of Power and unable to summon He-Man. He swallowed the fear down inside him as he continued to ride, Cringer panting heavily as he picked up speed, feeding off his riders' adrenaline.

Just then an arrow came whizzing overhead, merely a blur as it arced above them, hitting the cart with a bright blue flame. Some of the Braylocks were instantly startled, shielding their eyes from the growing intensity of the spark. The light died away as several of the brutes fumbled around in their blindness as smoke began to envelop the cart.

One of the Braylocks yelled to the one next to him driving the front end of the caravan. The driver turned to shout a reply, but his words were cut short as a second arrow buried itself in his jugular. The blue flame engulfed his head as he fell backwards, gurgling as smoke began to pour from the wound.

The immense cart began to stray from its chosen path without an operator, veering off towards the rock face as Adam approached. One of the Braylocks spotted him immediately, dashing towards him atop the roof of the cart. The Braylock began shouting down at him, pointing with his cleaver-like blade. Then a look of pure shock as his eyes grew wide; he froze, back rigid, then toppled forward off the cart, an arrow protruding from his backside.

The smoke had now taken its full effect, burying the cart in a dense gray cloud. Cringer's eyesight was still keen as he ran towards the back end of the cart that contained the prison cell.

The prisoners were gasping and choking, terrified as they raced towards the rocks ahead. Some of them peered through the dense smoke and made out a lone rider and mount running alongside them.

Adam slashed at the heavy binds that held the cage door shut. After several attempts, the door began to loosen as the straps began to snap away. Several of the prisoners caught on and began frantically shaking the door, trying to pry it open.

Bow could no longer see his targets clearly in the distant haze, so he didn't want to risk hitting Adam or one of the prisoners. He saw the cart straying off course and immediately mounted Arrow and began the descent. Arrow wasn't able to navigate the rocky cliff face as well as Cringer, but eventually Bow was able to reach the bottom and took off towards them.

The remaining Braylocks were scrambling to figure out what to do, one of them stumbling towards the front end to take over the controls.

Another figure stood with them on the rooftop, hidden within the thick smoke. His figure was larger, more mechanical. It gestured wildly at them as the Braylocks scurried about.

Three of them made their way towards the back end as the prison door finally burst open. They began to see the prisoners climbing out of the cage, flinging themselves to the ground in a daring escape.

They raced towards their fleeing captives, then out of the smoke a giant tiger leapt right at them, its rider slashing out, catching one of them in his wake, knocking him from the rooftop and vanishing in the smoke as he fell. The other two swung wildly at their attacker, but they were unable to see clearly in the haze, and the creature was too quick for them to retaliate.

Adam sprung around and launched another attack, Cringer pouncing onto a Braylock's back, knocking him forward as Adam's sword hilt found the back of his neck. He too went spilling overboard as Adam turned to face the lone guard, swinging madly through the smoke cloud.

The final prisoner struggled to climb out of the cage as one of her pant legs snagged on the door posts. She clung onto the door frame with both hands, not wanting to fall backwards out of the moving cart. She kicked out with her trapped leg, unable to free herself as the cliffs approached ahead.

One of the Braylocks was finally able to seize control of the cart, a giant boulder directly in front of their path. He clumsily spun the controls to dodge the upcoming crash, sending the cart peeling off the ground on half its wheels.

As the cart careened over, Cringer flung himself off the roof and positioned himself beneath the toppling cage. Adam grabbed the prisoner still clinging on, then with a final leap Cringer cleared the falling cart as it smashed the ground behind them.

Bow dashed up to the wreckage, frantically scanning the area for signs of the Prince. Several prisoners were laying about, rising to their feet after most of them falling from their escape. Others began racing for safety amidst the rocks and boulders that surrounded them.

Then suddenly a sight befell the bowman. He could make out Adam on his steed, coming out of the fading smoke. He carried a girl in his arms, she lay still with her bare legs dangled to the side.

"Is she all right?" Bow asked as Adam approached.

"I don't think she's hurt - just dazed." Adam looked down at the girl, now able to see her clearly as the smoke dissipated. Her simple tunic contained a slender body, her wild auburn hair covering most of her face but revealed soft lips and a small curved chin.

The Prince looked up at Bow, then reacted instantly as a bright burst appeared behind him.

"Bow- look out!" Adam shouted, but it was too late - an energy blast knocked Bow off his horse, sending him crashing to the ground. Arrow let out a frantic neigh - arching back on his hind legs.

Bow laid motionless on the ground. Adam's eyes followed the source of the blast - it was the large figure that was hidden from before.

"Well, well, well, look who came to play." Trapjaw grinned at them with rows of mechanized teeth. He readied his blaster arm for another shot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Trapjaw. I should've known." Prince Adam glared at Skeletor's bionic henchman. The young girl quivered in his arms, slowly starting to regain consciousness. However Bow remained lifeless; the gallant marksman a mere heap on the rocky terrain.

"Only Skeletor would be vile enough to traffic human slaves through Eternia." Cringer snarled nervously as some of the freed captives cautiously peered out from their hiding places.

"Whatever plot you're up to, it ends here." Adam professed boldly. He had bested Trapjaw on many accounts in the past, but it had always been as He-Man. Now it was as if he was channeling his alter ego from within, He-Man's words emitting from his lips like second nature.

"Foolish Prince," The thuggish brute retorted. "Our plot has only just begun. And no one — least of all the feeble son of Randor, will stand in our way!"

The four remaining Braylocks circled around Trapjaw, angrily glowering at the Prince, wielding their crude weapons.

"You three — get the cart ready. Round up the rest of the slaves. If any resist, kill them." Trapjaw's line of sight stayed on Adam, his laser cannon still raised. "And you," he commanded the last one, "Bring the bowman. You'll soon have revenge for your fallen brethren. The Prince is mine. He's worth much more to us alive."

The Braylocks began to carry out their orders as some of the slave women uttered frightened moans from behind the rocks as they approached.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Trapjaw." Adam could feel his words losing their sustenance, now tinged with underlying fear. "Eternian forces are already on their way."

The biomechanical menace let out a deep, sinister laugh in response.

"Eternia has a surprise in store. And they are soon to be without their precious Prince!"

The charged stun laser sent a heavy blast towards Adam. Cringer anticipated it and hurled themselves out of the way of the oncoming beam, but he wasn't nearly as quick with the added weight on his back. The feral beast struggled to dodge a second volley headed at them, but was ultimately struck down as the blast found his hind leg. Cringer toppled to the ground, sending Adam and the girl flying from his saddle.

The three Braylocks now had several of the slaves surrounded, blocking their escape. Most of them cowered in fear, a few of the men rallying themselves to resist becoming recaptured. They hefted large rocks that lay strewn about.

"Now!" One of them shouted as the three of them pitched their stones, one of them finding direct contact on a brute's snout, knocking him back in a daze. The angered Braylocks recovered from the attack, continuing to advance.

The three men scrambled to find more projectiles, the others now joining them. Within seconds all of the slaves began chunking rocks, the would-be captors held back by the barrage as they tried to close in.

The stun ray had missed Adam, but the wind was knocked out of him as he banged to the ground. He no longer had a sword; he had dropped it in order to save the girl. He was completely unarmed against one of Skeletor's deadliest minions.

The four of them; Adam, Bow, Cringer, and the girl, all lay strewn across the Badland terrain. Arrow had ran for safety during Trapjaw's assault, disappearing behind a large cropping of boulders, hiding in silence.

Adam's lungs burned as he gasped for air, still not able to fully rise to his feet. He craned his neck to see Cringer laying on his side nearby, motionless except for the thrusts of his body still breathing.

The single Braylock hovered over Bow's body, then bent down in an attempt to hurl him over his shoulder. He suddenly flew back with a loud thud as Bow vaulted forward with an unexpected head but.

In a swift, seamless action, Bow sprang into the air with a quick burst; then tumbled into a somersault while snatching his bow as he rolled past it. As he came into a kneeling position, he fixed an arrow with a blur of his hands, then let one fly before Trapjaw had time to aim and fire.

The arrow sped at the villain with perfect precision, but when it reached its target it merely splintered apart as he snapped his mechanical trap shut, devouring the missile with a shark-like crunch.

"You'll have to do better than that, Etherian." Trapjaw taunted. "Now you're just making me mad."

The three Braylocks were now overpowering the slaves. They had managed to work their way past the rock assault; most of them just glanced off their thick, burly hides.

The men put up a desperate struggle, but were no match for the sheer strength of the Braylocks. Within moments the men were subdued, while the women began to flee in panic. One of the brutes attempted to chase after them, but soon gave up and focused on recapturing the men, dragging them towards the toppled prison cart.

Trapjaw's mechanized arm collapsed and then transformed into the grappler, then with a loud whirr the hook shot out towards Bow, burying itself in the surface by his feet.

As the cybernetic foe zip-lined downward, Bow unsheathed his blade and came down onto the cable with all his might. The sword merely clanged off the heavy metallic line as Trapjaw zoomed towards him, grinning widely as he crouched his legs inward to unleash a brutal kick.

Bow dodged the incoming attack as the cyborg punched his legs out, rocking the ground beneath him as he landed. Bow twirled around and delivered a backhanded swipe that sent Trapjaw lurching forward. He tried to retaliate, but his grappler arm was embedded in the ground, pinning him in one place.

Bow delivered a series of well-timed slashes with his sword, not able to penetrate the dense armor but still knocking Trapjaw for a loop. Bow was too fast for his enemy, who swung out at him furiously with his free arm.

As Bow readied himself for another attack, Trapjaw suddenly yanked his arm free from the earth with great force, sending a shower of rocky debris flying. Rocks smacked Bow in the face sending him sprawling back, sand penetrating his eyes.

Then another shot rang out as Trapjaw unleashed the grappler again, this time with a wide swinging motion as Bow rubbed at his temporary blindness. The mechanized hook circled around, ensnaring the bowman. After the cable wrapped Bow he fell to his knees, trying to break free in vain.

"They'll be looking for us. They know where we are…" Bow strained through his metal bounds. "You and Skeletor and all the rest will pay for —"

Bow's body was jolted with a powerful surge of electricity that came running through the cable. It shocked his body for several seconds as he yelled out in pain, then went limp when the current stopped. Bow slouched forward, unconscious.

The Braylocks had managed to get the cart back up on its track, along with a handful of slaves that were forced back into their mobile cell. One of the grunts stood guard as the other two began to carry the stunned Cringer and the slave girl back towards the prison.

Trapjaw chuckled to himself as he approached the fallen marksman.

He was momentarily distracted by his victory, then was startled as he swung his body around, searching for the fallen Prince.

He scanned the grounds, but couldn't find sight of him. He must have snuck away during his skirmish with the bowman. Infuriated, Trapjaw bellowed at the Braylocks from afar. "Find the Prince! I will not return to Snake Mountain without him!"

* * *

The last of the dignitaries were gone now, retiring until the evenings' ceremony that began in a few hours. The throne room was completely empty, save for King Randor who sat in total silence atop the Eternian throne.

'There is a vital decision at hand, one for the people of Eternia, and another for the Royal Family — my family.' Randor had told Duncan as they pressed towards the reception an hour ago, 'But only one can be made.'

As a King, Randor was constantly questioning his own decisions. It was to become part of a King's nature, he had learned soon enough. A King's life was ultimately nothing but decisions. Decisions that were carried through and executed without question. Good or bad, wise or foolish, it was irrelevant; they were the King's decisions, and that's all that mattered.

Decisions weighed heavily upon Randor's crown as he sat in deep consternation. He had sent Duncan to find Teela and have her report directly to him. She had been aggressively searching the Palace grounds for Adam all day. The Royal Procession was approaching, and Randor was now very concerned about his current whereabouts.

The throne room now shifted and morphed into a cavern, and Randor once again found himself back in the Mystic Mountains. As a draft blew into the hall, a chill went down his spine as he remembered the frigid mountain air.

The nights seemed longer up there, he thought. He could still hear the distant howls of White Wolves and Sabre Cats echoing in the vast blackness of the night as he sat shivering in his cave. He was worried his small campfire would attract unwelcome visitors, but it was either that, or freeze to death.

Why had his father made him go through with this arduous task? Why had he sent him into the depths of the mountains, to fend on his own and survive with nothing but his wits? In order to prove his manhood? To prove that he was now the rightful Heir to Eternia?

Randor recalled staring into that fire, asking himself these and another dozen questions. All he had at the time were unanswered questions, and now he was left with unanswered decisions.

Duncan and his daughter burst through the great doors of the throne room, and the cave instantly transformed back to its normal state. The fire before Randor had vanished.

"My King, I came at once. I have news regarding Prince Adam's disappearance." The captain of the guard kneeled swiftly before the King as Duncan stared at him with deep concern.

"Rise, Teela. What of my son's whereabouts?"

Teela looked over at Man-At-Arms before giving her report. "There are no signs of the Prince here at the Palace. However Cringer is missing from the stables, along with Bow's horse Arrow. I also found Bow and Orko in Adam's room acting a little odd. I was on my way to find and question the Princess when my father intercepted me."

"That won't be necessary, Captain of the Guard." King Randor stated. "I'll speak to Adora myself." The father and daughter met each other's gaze and exchanged a look.

The King called for the guards outside the throne room to enter. They approached behind Man-At-Arms, awaiting their command.

"Find the Princess and Orko. Bring them here at once." The King ordered. The guards nodded and immediately carried out the task.

"As for you, Teela. Prince Adam is no longer your concern. My son has seemed to fail me once again, and has left me no choice. Prepare yourself — you are to lead the Royal Procession in the Prince's absence."

Teela was momentarily flabbergasted, then regained her stoic composure. "I would be honored, my King. I hope the Prince will return soon. In the meantime I will prepare to take his place."

"And prepare you shall, Captain of the Guard." The King rose from his throne, looking down upon his old friend Duncan, who he considered a brother to him, and Teela like a niece. They both looked up at him, lingering on his next words.

"With you both as my witness on this day," The King began, "I King Randor, until he is deemed worthy, do hereby renounce my son Prince Adam of all Royal title and privileges, as well as his claim as Heir to Eternia."

The silence then returned as Duncan and Teela stared at the King.

"As you wish, my King." Teela finally responded.

Duncan was thinking of the words he had spoken with the King an hour earlier as they walked towards the Great Hall from his chambers.

'I trust you will make the right decision, my King.' Duncan had told him. 'And it is my duty to stand by that decision — no matter what.'


	9. Chapter 9

It was quiet except for the howling of the hot winds across the Badlands. Just moments ago, the place had been a battleground. Now the sounds of battle had been blown away with the currents.

The Braylocks had fanned out, scouring the clusters of boulders and rocks for signs of the Prince. While they continued their search, the once again captive slaves watched helplessly from inside their battered prison cell, while one of the Braylocks stood watch over them.

Trapjaw was beginning to get very angry. The brute had hardly any patience as it was, and with the prospect of a captured Prince of Eternia on his hands to bring back to Snake Mountain sent him into a ravenous hunt to find him.

The villain followed Adam's tracks to a large outcropping of boulders just beyond where the slaves had tried to make their stand. Then the tracks disappeared just before a massive pile of boulders.

Trapjaw arched his neck back, peering vertically to see if the Prince had made an attempt to climb to safety. The rock pile was high, but much too steep for the boy to ascend.

"Curse you, Prince Adam — you coward! Come out and fight like a real man!" Trapjaw attempted to taunt him, growling in frustration after a few failed attempts. Infuriated, he lashed out with his mechanized arm, smashing into the rock face with brutal force. Several of the larger boulders came tumbling down before him as a giant dust cloud formed.

As the dust settled, the befuddled Trapjaw started to walk away, fed up and deciding to investigate the area nearby. Then after a few paces he stopped dead in his tracks, as if he sensed something behind him. Skeletor's cybernetic henchman slowly turned around, examining the now rearranged grouping of boulders more closely.

There, amid the rocks and crags, was a man-sized stone. Only it was more like a statue, exact in replica. It had been camouflaged at first glance when hidden among the other stones. It looked exactly like Prince Adam.

Trapjaw studied the statue, perplexed at first. Then a sinister grin crossed his face.

"A clever trick." he admitted to the granite Adam. "But not clever enough."

With a snap of his forearm, Trapjaw unleashed his grappling claw, ensnaring the statuesque Adam. The prince couldn't contain the air in his lungs any longer, and finally submitted, letting out a desperate wheeze as his body began to transform back to flesh. Encapsulated within Trapjaw's mechanical grip, Adam struggled to fight, but his lack of oxygen coupled with Trapjaw's mighty grasp was too great for him to overcome.

"I have the Prince!" The henchman shouted across the Badlands. He began dragging his captive towards the prison cart as the prisoners within watched with disappointment as their heroic liberator was tossed inside the prison cell, fighting to regain his breath.

"Don't worry, Prince." Trapjaw snarled with a fiendish grin as he banged the prison cart shut. "You'll have plenty of time to get familiar with your lowly subjects - on the way to Snake Mountain."

* * *

Castle Grayskull was like a giant tomb, Orko thought. It was cold and deathly quiet, with nothing but ancient history emanating from its halls, unable to tell its tales and forced to stand in grave silence. Grayskull had existed long before the court magician had come to Eternia. Longer than he had lived, in fact. Kings had served under its watchful presence, great wars had been fought at its walls, and still the vast secrets of the Universe remained sacred within its abandoned depths.

The Trollan was minuscule compared to the vastness of the great castle, he was like an insect scurrying down its cavernous hall as he entered the Chamber of Teela'Na, the ever-powerful Sorceress of Grayskull.

"Greetings, Orko." The enlightened being welcomed him as if she already knew of his arrival. "I sense you bring grave tidings to come to me on such a festive day."

"I'm afraid so, great Sorceress." The mage replied timidly. "I fear the Prince may be in danger. Earlier today I told Prince Adam of a disturbance in the…"

"The badlands." The Sorceress finished his sentence. "I also was in tune to its energy."

"Prince Adam is there now, at least I hope he is." Orko said worriedly, "And he's without the Sword of Power."

"Yes, for without him possessing it, I cannot locate him psychically. He is beyond my vision." The intuitive Sorceress could sense there was something more that the Trollan wanted to say. Before he could summon the words, she took the burden off his lips.

"Don't blame yourself for the cause of this, dear Orko." The Sorceress consoled him as he slowly lifted his head to gaze upon her.

"It was Adam's decision to face the badlands alone and without the aid of He-Man. Only he can decide his own destiny. Just as you decided yours when you chose to stay on Eternia as his guardian."

"I just wish I knew what to do." Orko pleaded, "Which is why I come before you now great Sorceress, to heed your advice. The Prince wants to prove himself to King Randor, but I also fear that without his sword—"

"I understand, brave Magician." The Sorceress intervened once more. "The Prince is trying to do what he feels is best for Eternia. In Randor's eyes, he is still a Prince, not a King. However there will come a time when others will carry on our legacy, as my daughter will take on mine when the time is right."

Orko tried not to imagine a future Eternia without the watchful eye of the Sorceress. She seemed beyond the touch of age, an eternal being that would forever shine light upon the world.

"But if only King Randor knew of The Prince's secret." The Trollan pondered aloud, "He would be convinced of Adam's place on the throne. The Prince wouldn't have to prove himself to him."

"Yes, but we both know that secret can never be revealed." The Sorceress pronounced as she rose majestically from her seat, "He-Man is not Randor's son. Adam is. And Adam will eventually rule over Eternia when Randor is gone."

Orko had now produced the Sword of Power from his cloak, holding it before him, admiring it as he weighed his decision.

"Some of us owe a greater allegiance, Orko." The Sorceress proclaimed as her ornate feathered arms motioned around her.

"We must do what is ultimately right, for the good of ourselves, and for the good of all Eternia. You are the chosen protector of the Sword. Its fate is in your hands."

The magician lifted his gaze from the mighty weapon. It was heavy and cumbersome in the Trollan's grasp.

"Thank you, great Sorceress." Orko bowed slightly as he tucked the sword back into his cape. The Sorceress simply smiled and watched as the timid mage departed from the silence of Castle Grayskull.


End file.
